A Confusion of Fathers
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: Little 2 year old Brynn gets a little confused as to who Thorin is in her life. Father or uncle? (Brynn is my OC, Fili and Kilis sister!) One shot! :)


**I got this idea out of nowhere, but I really liked it. It totally makes sense. The trio grew up with Thorin being their "father", so why wouldn't 2 year old Brynn get confused when Thorin is the only man in her life? I never got the impression that Thorin tried to take their fathers place. He was just a very present uncle. Kinda like the Uncle Jesse of Middle Earth. ;)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Brynn is my OC from my full story set on the quest. Check** **out my page to read it!**

(Brynn is nearly 2)

When Bryon, Dis' husband, died, he died in Thorins arms in the middle of a battlefield. Thorin was the one to relay his dying message to Dis and the boys. He was the one that told them. He was the one that helped arrange the funeral. He was the one that was always there.

Thorin was in the room, holding Dis' hand, when baby girl Brynn was born and she was named after her father.

Over the years, Thorin filled in the role of father in the lives of his nephews and niece. He never wanted to say he replaced Bryon. He would never do that. But he swore to take care of them, and that was what he was doing. As an uncle. Fili and Kili had been old enough to know that Thorin was their uncle, not their father. Every once in awhile it would slip out. They'd call him papa and then correct themselves in a panic. Thorin never minded. He didn't mind the mistake or the correction. He didn't want to take Bryons place, but he certainly wasn't going to get angry at them for using a term of love.

But then Brynn uttered her third word (the first two being Fili and Kili, within seconds of each other). Papa. They don't know where she got it from, but it came out, as she stared with so much beauty into Thorins eyes as they sat on the couch together. It went something like this.

Thorin sat Brynn down on the couch, putting a blanket over her lap. He was watching her while Dis cooked dinner. It was easy to tell that Thorin was one of Brynn's most favourite people, and it was easy to tell that Thorin adored his niece.

Thorin lowered himself to the couch beside Brynn and faced her, staring at her icy blue eyes that were nearly exactly like his own. Dis said that she got them from him. He dismissed it, but secretly he loved the idea.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold... To dungeons deep, and caverns old... We must away, ere break of day... To find our long forgotten gold..." Thorin sang quietly. Brynn loved the song. It could put her to sleep in minutes, or it could just make her obviously happy.

Such was the case this time. Brynn grinned a wide, gap toothy smile at him, her eyes lighting up with joy. Thorin smiled back. She already loved the song of their stolen home, and she could barely speak.

Thorin leaned forward and kissed Brynn's forehead.

Brynn giggled. "Pa... Pa."

Thorin pulled away, his smile fading and his heart beating faster. "What... What did you say, love?"

Brynn smiled with her whole body, excited at saying a new word. "Papa."

"No, Brynn." Thorin panicked. "Uncle. Uncle Thorin."

"Papa."

"No, lass, I am your Uncle Thorin. I am not your father." Thorin pointed at himself and tried to keep his voice down. "Uncle Thorin."

Brynn pushed herself to her feet with her hands and stumbled forward on the unstable footing of the couch, pointing to Thorins chest just like he had done. "Papa."

Thorin scooped Brynn into his arms and all but ran to the kitchen, startling Dis.

"You alright, Thorin?" She asked, spoon in hand.

"She called me papa."

"What?"

"She called me papa! She thinks I am her father, Dis. This cannot be! She cannot think I am him! I would never dare try to take his place."

Dis set down her spoon and wiped her hands on her apron. "Thorin, it's okay. Brynn doesn't know. We'll just call you Uncle Thorin a lot and she will catch on."

Thorin shook his head, putting Brynn on the ground. "I must go."

He headed for the door, collecting his coat and things. Dis followed.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked.

"I'll go hunting. I've been spending too much time here. That is why she thinks I am him. I need to go."

Dis grabbed Thorin by the arm and forced him to drop his coat. "Thorin, do not be foolish. She doesn't think you are Bryon. She doesn't know who he is. Brynn must have picked it up somewhere. It's okay."

"It is not. I can't replace him, Dis. I can't."

"Thorin..."

"That is the worst possible thing I could do to him."

"Brother, Bryon is gone. The children need a man in their lives. Their uncle is the perfect one for that. Brynn doesn't think you are her father. It is just a word. Bryon certainly didn't want us to be left alone. You are doing a great thing for him."

Thorin sighed heavily, holding back his tears. "I'm sorry, Dis. I wish it could be him she was calling papa."

"So do I. But having it be my brother is the next best thing."

Thorin pulled Dis into a hug. They both allowed some tears to fall before stopping themselves. The time for mourning was over, and they had to continue to move on.

The rest of the time before dinner, Thorin worked hard with Brynn trying to get her to call him Uncle Thorin. It didn't work that night, but a couple weeks later she bumbled two words that resembled what he wished to be called. Uncle Thorin. Although it sounded more like 'Unnle Thoin'. Thorin was still over the moon to hear it.

 **I hope you all liked it! I'm sorry it's so short, but it kinda only had enough spunk to be so short. :)**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **If you have any one shot ideas, send em my way!**


End file.
